


Can I Take Your Picture

by steviecrown



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviecrown/pseuds/steviecrown
Summary: And Prompto's fingers twitch to raise the camera and take a picture because Ignis looks so damn good and he would hate to miss oppurtunity to get a shot of him like this.





	Can I Take Your Picture

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm late for Day One of #PromnisWeek  
> The Prompt was: "Can I take your picture like this?"

Prompto's scanning through the daily photos he had taken, deleting the blurry ones or the ones that just didn't come out right. Like, he'd meant to take a picture of Gladio swinging his sword at some MT soldiers, but he must have moved the moment his finger clicked over the button because all he got was a picture of a freaking bush. He deletes the picture and scrolls through the rest, picking his favorites.

He's sitting cross-legged on one of the beds in the motel room, waiting for Ignis to finish showering so that he can get a turn next before Noct uses all of the hot water. Meanwhile, Gladio and Noctis are getting take-out. 

It doesn't take long until he hears the water stop running.

Ignis exits the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweats and a loose T-shirt. His hair is down and his glasses are off and it takes Prompto's breath away. He tries not to stare, he really does, but it's so rare to catch a moment when Ignis looks like this. And he looks so good.

Ignis sits on the second bed across from Prompto, patting his hair dry with a towel. He notices Prompto staring, which makes the blond's cheeks heat up, but he doesn't say anything about it. Just, "I would wait about fifteen minutes. This place doesn't exactly have the best water temperature."

Prompto just nods and goes back to fiddling with his camera. It gives him something to focus on instead of the man sitting across from him. He clicks through more pictures. There's one of Noct casting a fire spell and it looks so badass, he has to show Noctis later. And then there's another of Gladio mid-yawn when they were in the car, one eye squinted while his mouth is parted in a funny way. It makes him laugh. He won't be showing that one to Gladio.

"Hm," Ignis says across from him and Prompto looks up, turning his camera around to show the picture. It makes Ignis smile and Prompto's knees weaken. He's really got it bad. Ignis sets the towel aside and reaches for his phone on the side table, checking the time. He unlocks his phone and swipes at the screen before he starts typing at the keys, leaning back and propping himself up on an elbow. And Prompto's fingers twitch to raise the camera and take a picture because Ignis looks so damn good and he would hate to miss opportunity to get a shot of him like this.

He's also aware that Ignis may not want to be photographed while he's basically dressed in pajamas. And that it would probably be creepy, no doubt. Still, though. Ignis wouldn't judge or make fun of him if he asked.

"C-Can I take a picture of you like this?" he stutters.

"Like what?" Ignis dares to ask, not looking up from his phone, and it makes Prompto's heart beat faster. Cause he's not sure what he can say without giving himself away.

"Relaxed?" he tries, mentally kicking himself. "I mean, it's j-just..."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Um, nevermind."

Ignis takes his eyes off of his phone to look at him. "Prompto?"

"Nothing. Never mind, it's stupid." Prompto looks down at his camera, finger hovering over the switch to turn it off. He shouldn't have asked.

"Go ahead," he hears Ignis say.

His head jerks up."What?" At first, he's not sure that he heard correctly. Ignis is eyeing him and pointing at the camera before going back to his phone. Oh. Okay. Deep breaths, he thinks. "Um... Yeah."

Prompto raises the camera, aiming the lens towards Ignis. The first few pictures are awkward, which isn't like him at all, and he knows it. Just take pictures like you normally do. He's usually putting himself in all kinds of positions just to get the perfect shot, going as far as dangling off the edges of cliffs or getting too close to an enemy. This shouldn't be any different.

It shouldn't, but it is.

He's a professional, though. Okay, not really, but he's really good at his hobby, and he's not going to let a crush stop him from getting good shots of, well, his crush.

He tries standing, hovering around the room for different angles. He's already snapped a few good ones, but he needs a perfect shot. Though he's not sure why, it's not like he'll be sharing these with Gladio and Noctis; unless Ignis brings it up, which he doubts.

Ignis isn't even trying to pose, he's just playing on his phone while Prompto snaps away. After some shots later, though, he's setting his phone aside. And Prompto almost takes that as a cue to stop, but then Ignis is shifting his weight onto both elbows, his head tilting back and leaving his neck fully exposed. Prompto's feels his heart skip a few beats. He sits on his knees on the opposite bed and snaps more pictures. Ignis has the audacity to look into the camera and, oh, those eyes. Prompto isn't even trying to hide his blush anymore. He's stopped caring because Ignis is so gorgeous right now and Prompto doesn't want to take his eyes off of him. He may as well drown in those beautiful green eyes of his.

And then Prompto almost drops the freaking camera because Ignis winks at him, and he was not prepared at all. The camera slips out of his grasp for a second and he's fumbling to catch it and holds it tight to his chest when he's got ahold of it again. He hears Ignis laugh and a part of him is too embarrassed to face the man, wants to just crawl under the bed and make it his new home.

Instead, he shakes his head at Ignis. "Not cool, man."

Ignis laughs again, fully sitting up. "Let me see how the pictures turned out."

Prompto gets up to sit next to Ignis, and he doesn't even realize how close they are to each other until Ignis is leaning against his shoulder. He pauses, taking a moment to calm his breathing and his heart. His hands are shaking as he scrolls to the first picture of Ignis that he had taken. "These ones aren't as good," he admits, holding the camera at an angle that Ignis would be able to properly see the photos. He waits for Ignis to nod or hum or make some sort of recognition that he's ready to see the next picture.

"Well taken," Ignis compliments once they've viewed all of the pictures together and Prompto feels his heart swell with pride.

And because he's a little shit, Ignis winks at him again when he stands to put the camera away, almost tripping in the process. He wants to comment on it, to question the older man, but he never gets a chance. Gladio and Noct barge into the room with a loud, "We got food!" from Gladio as the two set the take-out bags on the table.

Later that night, Prompto is scrolling through his camera again, deleting a majority of the pictures he'd taken earlier of Ignis and keeping only a select few. He saves them onto a separate card from the others. Yeah, he thinks to himself, he's gonna keep these to himself.


End file.
